Begin Again
by trinavega
Summary: Is there ever really such a thing as just friends? James/Tori, and a million other pairings. Please review! :


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush or Victorious. They belong to Scott Fellows and Dan Schneider, respectively. All recognizable characters, song titles and locations belong to their rightful owners. However, I do own Knight's Coffee and eventually when it appears, Joyride Cupcake.**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter one:<strong>

**the one with the spilled coffee.**

* * *

><p>There were very few things Tori Vega actually disliked. She wasn't fond of a handful of things, but the point of actual <em>distaste <em>was quite rare for her. Unless you stuck Jade West onto any of them.

They were waiting in line at Knight's Coffee on the first saturday of the summer, and Jade was upset - but what else was new? It was understandable, Tori figured, since they were late to their own party. Tori, Jade, and the rest of the gang had somehow convinced their parents to let them stay at Andre's uncle's beach house for the summer, as long as they checked in every few days. It was something they'd all been planning for months, excited for the warm days under the sun and late nights huddled around a fire. And the possible new flings, of course.

"We're late already, Vega." Jade grumbled as if it was "And all because little miss sunshine decided she needed even _more _sugar to keep her perky little self up!" Tori shot her a glare while she seemed completely unfazed, turning on her heel and heading for the ladies room. "I need to take a wazz." She murmured on her way out.

As she watched her push and shove her way through the crowd of people, Tori asked herself for what seemed to be the millionth time that day just _why _in the world she was the one that had been stuck with staying behind with Jade. Beck surely should've stayed behind, considering he was her boyfriend, after all. But she was still drowsy from the ten rounds of volleyball the night before and being the greedy bitch she was, she definitely jumped at the chance to stay in bed for a few more hours. Now she wished she'd just sucked it up and piled into the back of the RV with the rest of them.

Mid-way through recollecting her morning, Tori heard a cheery employee announce her drink, and hurried to grab the regular sugar-free vanilla ice blended from the polished cherry oak bar. She figured Jade was already washing her hands and made a bee-line for the restroom, ready to grab her and head off on their way to meet the others at the park for their summer kick off picnic.

But that would've just been too easy, wouldn't it? Instead, she found herself in a head on collision with someone's chest and being the clumsy idiot she was, fell backwards with her cup soaring into the air. It took a split second before she saw the icy contents of her beverage dripping down the poor guy's shirt, while she groaned and watched the from her spot on the tiled floor.

"Whoa, there!" He laughed as the cup rolled away from them, offering his hand to her. Her cheeks reddened, but she took it anyway, allowing him to help her up.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I'." Tori took the sleeve of her cardigan and quickly wiped the stain that'd settled onto his hoodie, and then realized the last time she was in this predicament she had dumped her coffee all over Beck. _I hope this guy doesn't have a Jade to match_, she thought to herself. "God, that's gonna be a bitch to get out." She muttered, still wiping violently.

Gray hoodie guy placed his hand on her shoulder, effectively grabbing her attention. Slowly, she looked up to meet the poor innocent stranger who's day she'd ruined, and was a little more than horrified when she found that the guy was actually _really, really _attractive. _Smooth moves, Vega_.

"It was totally my fault," he sounded way too relaxed for someone who just got sixteen ounces of coffee slush dumped on them. "I should've watched where I was going. Here," he bent down to pick up the cup and tilted his head, trying to decipher her order. "hey Camille!" At the sound of her name, a petite brunette barista turned on her heel, her long curly locks flying around her porcelain face. "Why don't you get my friend here another…uh milkshakey thing-"

"Sugar-free vanilla ice blended," Tori blurted, correcting him by reflex. He raised an eyebrow at her as she finished, "no whip."

Handsome boy nodded. "Can you make my friend another-" he turned back to her, eyes serious. Tori gulped as he stared her down for a few seconds, before breaking out into a grin and turning his attention back to Camille. "sugar-free vanilla iceblended_, no whip." _The tiny brunette behind the counter just smiled at him and rolled her eyes, already scooping ice into a blender.

"No problem James, but you owe me an extra hour of running lines." She smirked at him as she threw a half a cup of vanilla powder into the mix, locking it into place before shutting the cap.

Tori watched as handsome boy - _James_ - rolled his own eyes in response. "Am I the cocky yet charming prince or the mysterious cold hearted bad boy this time?"

"Neither," she answered, shaking out the contents of the drink into a clear plastic cup. "you're a teenage zombie who learns to love while constantly wanting to eat his girlfriend's brains out." She looks at him with all the seriousness in the world and Tori can't tell if she's messing with him or actually being real. Being from Hollywood, she definitely knew her way around crazy scripts.

"When will these writers realize that paranormal romances are totally dead? But yeah, I'll help you out." He checked his watch and cursed at the time. "Hey, I gotta go, Logan wants us all to meet up for something with his family or whatever. I'll talk to you later." Camille shrugged, sliding the drink over the bar to Tori with a smile as she was returned with a sheepish nod back.

"I'm so sorry," Tori started up again as James shrugged off his jacket, but he held his hand up to stop her.

"It's fine, really. I needed to wash this thing anyways." He flashed her one last smile before waving a goodbye to Camille and then to her. "Don't sweat it, really it was an accident. I'll see you around." she nodded lamely as he turned and made his way out the door, just as Jade sauntered up behind her.

"_Boo!" _Tori jumped a foot into the air, nearly dropping her new drink and tripping over her shoe laces. Jade smiled to herself, watching as her friend regained her composure, glaring back at her. "So, Vega, you done flipping your hair flirtatiously so we can get out of here? I mean, I could wait, because we're already _thirty minutes late._" She sipped her latte and hummed in satisfaction, not even waiting for an answer before turning the heel of her platform combat boots and barking at people to get out of her way. Tori huffed, glaring at the back of her head as she followed her out the door, in the back of her mind hoping that this wasn't the last time she'd be seeing James.

* * *

><p>Alright, now if this seems recognizable it's most likely because you've ventured here from bigtime-victorious over on tumblr. If so, hi! This is a rough beginning but I have a lot things planned for this fic, as long as people keep reading it. With that being said, please review and tell me what you think! The majority of the other characters from both shows will be introduced in the next update.<p>

so yes, please click on that little button below and tell me your thoughts!

vvvvvv


End file.
